


Flight

by Serena90



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Cannibalism, Chan, Discrimination, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Noah, Omega Verse, Omega Will, Pedophilia, Polygamy, Sexism, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena90/pseuds/Serena90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah Graham ends up in the streets after his Alpha abandons him. Alpha Hannibal Lecter graciously takes the pregnant omega in. All seems well until Noah realises his Alpha saviour isn’t what he seems. Sadly, Hannibal Lecter won’t let his two pretty omegas leave easily.</p><p>The prompt is on the notes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Will’s dad is a teenage, homeless, omega male pregnant with Will after his abusive alpha abandoned him, Hannibal finds him on the street one night while hunting and brings him in. (Done)
> 
> Will’s Father gives birth to Will, Will turns 14 while or while not (your choice) living with Hannibal his true gender is revealed as an omega. Hannibal sees Will blooming into a beautiful omega boy and is immediately attracted to him but falls in love with Will’s father too like the selfish alpha he is and they like him back or not (your choice again). (Will be done but blooming is at 12)
> 
> Then one day Will’s father finds out about Hannibal’s extra activities is mortified and runs away trying to protect himself and Will fearing for their safety. Hannibal is a possessive alpha and doesn't like that his two pretty omegas left and will not let his them go without a fight. (Will absolutely be done!)
> 
> Bonus if he gets pregnant with Hannibal's child, by he I mean either Will (16+ Will) or his father.
> 
> Please no rape if you can attempted is fine but no legit rape. (No legit rape, but attempted and statutory by real life standards)
> 
> No underage sex 16+ is the respectable age please. (Yeah…. Sorry about that, it won’t be explicit until 16. But Noah’s already pregnant at 12).

Noah Graham had tears in his beautiful blue eyes as he sat in his small carton hut. After being abandoned by his alpha and rejected by his parents, he had gone to the city hoping to find some good work in the more liberal environment. It was still the south.

He had only managed to get a small family-owned dinner to give him some spare food every couple of days. Even the shelters didn’t want omegas because omegas in heat could cause disruptions. Never mind the fact that he was pregnant and couldn’t go into heat for the duration of his pregnancy and lactation.

He hugged his small bump. He was little more than three months gone, but his scent was clearly that of a pregnant omega. It was even sweeter than usual. He couldn’t believe he had been abandoned by his alpha. Michael Graham had seemed like a good alpha at the time, from one of the more well off families in his village and twenty-four years of age.

The Grahams were the bankers of the village and the next village, so they were financially comfortable. He was the second alpha son, so he was held in good regard and would get a small house as a wedding present. He had gone to university and was working in his family’s bank. He was tall and broad, like most alphas, and had seemed very interested in him when he presented as an omega.

To his newly presented twelve-year-old mind, he had been the best possible choice. He had known his mate would probably take a couple more omegas, since he had the means to maintain them. Even he wasn’t so naïve as to believe he would be the one and only omega of Michael Graham. But he had never expected his alpha to leave him.

He sniffled and stiffened. He could smell the scent of an alpha. Hesitantly, he raised his blue eyes. A dark tall figure greeted him. The alpha had a sneer on his ugly face. He seemed cruel and his green eyes were filled with the same light that had coloured his husband’s eyes before ordering him to present.

“Stand up”, ordered the alpha harshly.

Automatically, like a good omega, he stood up. The alpha grabbed his thin arm and forced him to turn around, to face the dirty wall of the alley. He could feel his heart beating wildly against his chest. He knew what was going to happen. His instincts kept him firmly in place and the domineering alpha scent made him submissive and drowsy.

“Alpha, please, do not hurt me, please”, he begged quietly, with the same tone of voice he had begged his husband not to abandon him.

“Shut up, slut!” was the harsh response, “You, omega whore…”

Strong hands raised his traditional long skirt, bunching it against his waist. Irrationally, the omega worried for the wrinkled it would leave on the skirt. Despite being cast on the streets, he had done his best to maintain a respectable appearance and now it would be for nothing. Soon his beautiful skirt, one of his few possessions, would be stained with alpha stench.

Noah fixed his wet blue eyes on the bricks in front of him, biting his trembling lower lip. He could feel the alpha’s nose on the nape of his neck, inhaling the intoxicating smell of a pregnant omega. He was sure that he wouldn’t be hurt too badly because of that scent. He wouldn’t be beaten because of that scent.

He was hurting his nails with the bricks but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He could feel the warmth of the big alpha behind him, could smell the powerful alpha desire, and could hear as the alpha lowered the zip on his jeans. And suddenly, there was a snarl and the overbearing warmth behind him was no more.

He blinked. He didn’t want to turn around, he was afraid of what he would find. What could stop an alpha about to take an omega? He inhaled deeply and smelled blood. His heart was beating wildly against his chest. The alpha that had attacked him was so big. Only someone bigger could have beaten him. He was so afraid. But he turned around.

There was another alpha on the dirty little alley. He was tall and broad. He was wearing a suit. His clothes were well tailored and of good quality. He forced himself to be brave and risked a glance to his face. He was attractive. He had a strong jaw and intent eyes. His features looked aristocratic in their elegance. He smelled like a thoroughbred alpha.

Noah lowered his blue eyes to the floor, tugging his long skirt to make sure it was in place. On the dirty floor of the alley, his eyes found the alpha that had accosted him. There was a small puddle of blood around his head. He didn’t seem to be breathing.

He felt fear grow in his belly. He didn’t know what this new alpha would want. He wanted to believe that he had only saved him, but the scent of arousal indicated that he might still be in danger. Fighting a rival and winning always resulted in arousal for the winning alpha. This alpha had an available omega at hand and no reason to refrain himself.

“Are you all right, little one?” the thoroughbred alpha asked gently, his tone was cultured and he had the slightest foreign accent. It also was a voice that couldn’t be denied.

“Yes, alpha, thank you for-…. Thank you”, he whispered gratefully.

He could feel the eyes of the alpha studying him. On an omega, the eyes of an alpha were always a weight. He tried not to fidget; he knew that omega habit annoyed most alphas. He maintained his respectfully submissive posture with as much grace as he could.

“I am Doctor Hannibal Lecter”, stated the alpha.

He forced his voice to answer politely, “I am Omega Noah Graham née Underwood, alpha”

“Are you an escapee?” inquired seriously the alpha, the alpha command in his voice not allowing him to lie.

“No, alpha, my mate abandoned me and my parents didn’t want to take me into their home”, he answered quietly.

The alpha nodded sharply, as though he had already known, and stated, “Follow me”

Doctor Hannibal Lecter turned around and stalked away. He obviously expected to be followed without any hesitation. So Noah, like a dutiful omega, picked his small bag and followed the alpha out of the alley. The thoroughbred had a long stride so the smaller omega had to rush to be follow him from a respectful distance.

The alpha took his car keys out of his pocket as he walked and hit the button. The lights of a car nearby flashed. It was a luxurious car, Noah noted; he had seen cars of this gamma on the telly.  It was the sort of car with big leather seats and a powerful motor. The sort of car that would never have been seen in his little village.

“Get in”, commanded the foreigner.

Doctor Lecter opened the passenger door, courteously holding it open for Noah. He swallowed thickly. It was the height of madness to get inside a car with an alpha stranger. But he couldn’t defy an alpha and his pregnancy scent should be enough to protect him.

Noah Graham née Underwood got inside the car.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is Hannibal's thoughts on Noah, it was pretty hard to write because taking Noah was a rather impulsive decision and Hannibal, although younger, is certainly not impulsive even if he's self-indulgent (what he wants, he takes). So I had to make him seem calculating while still doing whatever the hell he wants. Hope it seemed like cannon Hannibal.

#  Chapter 1

It took a while for Hannibal to hear the breathing of his guest to slow down enough to indicate sleep. The Alpha stood from the couch immediately, silently walking into the bedroom. As a thoroughbred alpha, his sight was proficient and his red tinted eyes had become used to the lack of light. The small omega had nestled in the silky dark blue sheets of the bed; only his beautiful face was visible: the sensual cupid lips, the blond long eyelashes, the cute small nose, the delicate high cheek bones, the small chin. His unmarked skin looked amazingly soft and pale under the weak light from the windows.

Silently, the alpha approached the King-sized bed, coming closer to the enticing sight. The omega was young, barely twelve, Hannibal knew. He was probably from a small village and had been sold off as soon as he had presented by his family. Usually, it took at least a year for the family to sell their omega child, but Noah was particularly alluring with his delicate beauty and exquisite scent. He sneered. His alpha husband had probably been a brat that hadn't wanted to take care of a child. Weakling. There were truly some creatures unworthy of the name of alpha.

Hannibal closed his eyes and inhaled the alluring scent deeply. Only a weak alpha would be able to deny that amazing pregnant scent of their omega mate. Even then, this was one of the most delicious aromas he had ever smelled before. It had been enough to attract him to the small dirty alley and kill an alpha when he wasn't hunting. It had been a risk. He hadn't done any reconnaissance in the area, being on a conference, but the scent had lured him.

It had been a rush of adrenaline to kill the alpha scum that had been about to rape this precious little omega. His instincts had never been so satisfied. Killing the unworthy and proving his skills as a hunter was satisfying in a base level, but it had never been like tonight. And what a sight the petite omega had been! He had the most gorgeous blue eyes. He had seemed so terrified, his little omega, trembling helplessly. But he was also so respectful and deferential, assuming immediately a gracefully submissive pose. It had certainly appealed to his alpha ego to have such a beautiful omega respond to him in such a way.

He studied the small omega. His little omega was a petite classical beauty. He had wide innocent blue eyes, delightful long blond curls, unmarked pale porcelain skin, a tiny waist and delicate ankles. He was also extremely fertile. In the countryside, it wasn't uncommon to mate their omegas so young but it was uncommon for them to become with child so quickly. It had probably happened in his very first heat. Fertility was always attractive to an alpha, especially one with no family.

And his scent... it was perfection. Hannibal wasn't ashamed to be an alpha that was led by his sense of smell. It was more developed than any other alpha he knew and it had never led him stray. People could lie, but scent never did. His sense of smell had aided him through all his life and it had helped him find his precious little omega. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Simply exquisite. The delicate fragrance seemed to be created just to target his preferences.

He wanted him.

His maroon eyes traced the delicate features of his young omega. He wanted to mate him. He wanted to knot him. He wanted to breed him again and again. He wanted to see his abdomen curve with pregnancy, keeping his child safe. He wanted to see his breast grow with milk for their children. He wanted to mark his pale throat. He wanted to scent him. He wanted to cover him in his clothes. He wanted to lock him up in his home and never let another Alpha even see him.

But was the omega worth it?

Hannibal had had many opportunities to mate. He had been offered a variety of beautiful virgin omegas of upper class families. He had always refused. Having an omega and children was a risk. He couldn't have his secret discovered. However, Hannibal had never been so attracted to an omega before. He had never wanted to keep an omega in his bed and home forever. Noah was special. He was young and naive and beautiful like all omegas. But he was also a little broken. And that attracted Hannibal like nothing else. His omega was fragmented but beautifully so.

Having an omega would also consolidate his persona. Alpha serial killers didn't usually have omegas and children. It was one of the factors that the FBI and police looked into, since an unbound alpha was more instable. Their little love story would steer the FBI further from him. An alpha serial killer taking a used omega and making him his mate? Taking care of another alpha's offspring? Never. His possessive instincts towards his mate would also not arouse suspicion, everyone would think it was simply because his mate hadn't been a virgin.

He didn't fear his little omega would come to realise the truth, he would be willingly blind to any fault in him. If he ever came to suspect anything, it would be that Hannibal was unfaithful and his traditional upbringing would lay fault in himself rather than in his alpha.

He wanted the omega and Hannibal was an indulgent alpha, what he wanted he got. He inhaled slowly, trying to calm down. His Alpha instincts were desperately trying to push him into marking the omega. He wanted to mark the omega. But he also wanted the omega to adore him and love him. He wanted the omega to long for him. He wanted the omega to be willing to not leave the house just for him. He wanted the omega to desire to have his children. He wanted to be the centre of his omega's universe.

This wouldn't happen if he threw aside the covers and claimed the omega right now.

What he needed was time. He needed to make the omega trust him and fall in love with him. An omega, who had been abandoned by his alpha, would not easily trust and love another alpha. It would certainly be a challenge to make the omega love him.

He could offer the omega a home and that would give him time to seduce him. The omega craved protection and shelter for him and his baby. He resisted the urge to sneer at the thought of the weak alpha's offspring in the omega's body. For the baby's sake, he hoped he resembled his beautiful omega parent or he would be under the intense disapproval of Hannibal. He had no tolerance for alpha weaklings. Should he be too annoying, the child would have to have an unfortunate accident.

His omega wasn't stupid. He would realise that Hannibal wasn't just taking him in out of the goodness of his heart. But after a month or two of not touching him inappropriately he would relax. He would start trusting him. Hannibal would also be his only contact with the outside world. His omega would rely on him for everything. On a beta or alpha psych that would be damaging. But omegas were wired to associate an alpha with safety.

His smile became wolfish. His omega would grow to love him. His biology would encourage him. Noah was also a traditional omega. His providing would be seen as courting and him not taking advantage would be regarded as gentlemanly. Simply providing a home and food, without demanding his rights to his omega's body would make him seem like an ideal alpha.

As an omega with a low self-esteem, he would want to secure his position and to pay him back. No doubt he would start by cleaning and cooking, simple task usually done by omegas. But he would start to want more, even though he would probably feel he was unworthy.

After all, Hannibal was an unbounded thoroughbred alpha with wealth and reputation, while Noah was an abandoned omega with no reputation. He wasn't a virgin. He had good manners for an omega, but not those of a high society omega. He was also extremely beautiful, but there were many beautiful virgin omegas and his little omega didn't perceive himself as a beauty. Noah wasn't the sort of omega an alpha of Hannibal's status usually took.

Naive little Noah wouldn't realise that how his innocent beauty affected Hannibal. He wouldn't realise that his scent was unique and exquisite, an aphrodisiac for an alpha with Hannibal's developed sense of smell. He wouldn't realise that Hannibal preferred him to have no connections, so that he would be the only one in his life. He wouldn't realise that his low self-esteem would serve Hannibal well.

Hannibal would hold all the power in their relationship and Noah would love him too much to try to change the rules.


	3. Chapter 3

# Chapter 2

The omega looked through the car window, watching the green scenery come by. Doctor Lecter had brought him to his hotel room; apparently he was in the south for a convention. The alpha had given him his King sized bed and had slept in the couch. He hadn’t touched him.

When he had woken up, the alpha had a bath, a change of clothes and breakfast ready for him. Afterwards, Doctor Lecter had told him that he was now his guardian and that he would be going to his home in Baltimore with him. Noah, like every dutiful twelve-year-old omega, had obeyed and not asked questions.

The trip back to Baltimore was long by car, a total of twenty hours. The alpha had told him that they would make it a three-day trip and Noah had nodded obediently. He couldn’t quite believe that the Doctor wanted to take him with him, into his home. He hoped the three day trip would give him more information about the mysterious alpha who would be his guardian.

It was now, hour three and the scent inside the car was overwhelming. The concentrated scent of thoroughbred alpha made the omega’s mind a bit foggy. He blinked. It was hard to think with the intense scent. He wondered what the alpha thought of the alluring pregnant omega scent. So far, Doctor Lecter had been a complete gentleman, even when his scent indicated strong arousal.

The Alpha seemed like a respectable person. He wondered what he wanted to do with him. Noah was a spoiled omega. His virginity had been lost in his marriage to Michael Graham. He frowned, looking through the window. Respectable Alphas didn't mate pregnant omegas unless the child was theirs. Especially not as their first mate. Hannibal Lecter wasn't mated; even his feeble omega nose could smell so. Therefore, he couldn't have taken Noah with that intention.

Although he was young and comely, his heritage made him more likely to be a fourth or fifth omega for an Alpha of the high standing of Doctor Lecter. Even then, he should have been a virgin. He glanced at the alpha. It was odd in itself that an Alpha of such wealth was not mated already.

He bit his lower lip, deep in thought. He supposed it wouldn't be odd for the Doctor to have him as his mistress. After all, the scent of pregnant omega was very enticing and no one would expect the Alpha to mate him so he would be able to cast him out whenever he liked.

He caressed his pregnant abdomen. If that were the case, he would do his outmost to please the Doctor. He knew his child would have a place to sleep and food on their plate as long as he pleased the Alpha. Most Alphas wouldn’t tolerate another Alpha’s offspring, but Alpha Lecter seemed more controlled. He seemed willing to take care of Noah and his child. So it was in his best interest for him to encourage the Alpha to keep him. He would be the very best omega Doctor Lecter could wish for.

He had tried his luck on his own. It had been such a failure; he had greatly underestimated the discrimination against omegas. No one had wanted anything to do with him, not even the authorities. There had also been plenty of dangers: any alpha could have taken advantage of him. They would have had it not been for Doctor Lecter. Now, he knew that, as an omega, he could only survive with an Alpha by his side.

The best chance for him and his unborn child was to convince Doctor Lecter to keep them. He wondered how he could please such an alien man. Noah had never expected to meet a person of such high social standing and the Alpha was hard to read. His motivation seemed uncertain as well.

For the next few months, he would have the alluring pregnancy scent on his side. That scent would inspire lust and protective instincts on the alpha. But, even then, Hannibal Lecter was showing an unbelievable amount of restrain. He knew most alphas would already have taken him back in the hotel room. Doctor Lecter hadn’t tried anything untoward and he still showed no sign of wanting to take advantage of him.

Maybe his culture stopped him? Noah knew in the North, omegas were married when they were 16 instead of 13. Maybe the alpha was uncomfortable with touching him in such a manner until he was of a more adequate age. It was an odd thought for an alpha to restrain himself with an unclaimed omega. Most alphas prided in their developed instincts even in a civilized world.

The sound of classical musical filled the car. It was a breath-taking sound that inspired calm and harmony. Noah closed his beautiful blue eyes. Hannibal Lecter was such a sophisticated Alpha. What could he possibly offer him when his own mate had abandoned him so thoughtlessly?

He sighed softly, watching the green fields. Everything had gone so wrong. Noah hadn’t wished for much. He hadn’t aspired to a grand mansion or great riches. He had only wanted for a home, food on the table and a kind alpha. He had only had that for five months. It had seemed so idyllic in the beginning.

On his twelfth birthday, he had presented with the sweet scent of an omega. He had been moved to the omega classes in school and every afternoon, he went with the other omegas to the Village Square to sit on the benches there and talk and giggle over nothing. The purpose was to be seen and smelled by potential alphas in a public and safe setting.

The very first day, Michael Graham had been interested. He had seemed such a good prospect: a handsome young alpha of a good family. He had stopped to talk with him and had asked him to scent him respectfully. Like a good omega, Noah had tilted his long neck and Michael had smiled after smelling him.

A week later, his alpha mother and Michael Graham had negotiated their contract. Michael had paid $2.500 for him, a sum unheard of in his family. He had had two older omega siblings, it had taken at least a year and a half to marry them off and the highest price had been $850. Noah had been so proud of his omega price; it had been the highest price of the season.

Two weeks after his presentation, he was married and was Omega Graham. He had kept the house, cooked his alpha’s dinners, cleaned his clothes, asked about his day and presented when asked. He had done everything omegas were supposed to do. However, as soon as the pregnancy scent was clear to his alpha after his first heat with him, his alpha had packed and left.

He caressed his bump. His pregnancy had scared off his alpha. He knew that. Michael Graham might have been twenty-four but his mind was more that of a teenager. He had feared the responsibilities and had left to God knew where. The Graham family had blamed him. They said it was the omega’s fault for not being able to satisfy his alpha. They had also kicked him out of his husband's house; even knowing he was pregnant with their grandchild.

He had hoped his parents would take him in, but he had known it probably wouldn’t be. His parents were farmers and had had twelve children. One more mouth to feed wouldn’t be that much of a stretch.

However, he was a mated omega, no longer their responsibility, and he was a disgrace for being abandoned. So he hadn’t been surprised when his alpha mother had refused. Even though his omega mum hadn’t seemed to agree to the decision, she had remained dutifully quiet. She had just looked at him with her big sad brown eyes.

One of his older alpha brothers, William, had given him all his savings. Noah had been so surprised. William was eighteen and was saving since he was twelve to have his own house and his own omega. But he had given him all the money he had saved for the past six years: $1300.

He had been so kind. William had told him he was sorry for what had happened to him and that it was only Michael Graham’s fault, that he was a miserable alpha. He said he couldn’t defy their alpha mother and he had no house to offer him, but to take his savings and go to the city to look for work because the country would only treat him harshly.

He still had almost all the money his brother had given him. He had only spent the bus tickets and for food the first days, before the people from the area had realised he had no alpha by his side. He hadn’t been able to get a room anywhere; no one would offer accommodations to a pregnant and alphaless omega.

They wouldn’t risk taking in an escaped omega, since the law punished severely those who helped escapees. After all, an omega should always be under the care of an alpha, be it a parent, a sibling or a mate. He had tried explaining that he had been abandoned, but the risk wasn’t worth it for the miserable pay to the inn owners. So he had ended up in the streets.

And Hannibal Lecter had found him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal starts to get domestic dreams.

# Chapter 3

The car pulled over the driveway of his house. Hannibal didn’t need to look at his little omega to know he was in awe of his house. However, he couldn’t help but glance to see his expression. His tempting lips were invitingly parted and his already wide blue eyes were even wider. Such a beautiful omega, he inhaled slowly, enjoying the last seconds of the omega scented saturated car.

Then he left the car and before his little beauty could react, he was on the other side to gentlemanly open the door for the twelve-year old courteously offering his aiding hand. Noah hesitantly took his hand as he stepped out of the car, his other hand on his slightly swollen belly.

The sight of the care the omega took of his unborn baby was strangely arousing. Hannibal sharply looked away. Although, it was normal for an alpha to be aroused around such a beautiful omega, if he smelled too aroused it would only serve to terrify his little omega.

He only wanted there to be an undercurrent of arousal in his scent so that his interest in his little omega would always be clear. The scent of arousal shouldn’t be predominantly in his scent, especially since now they were out of the car and it couldn’t be excused as a reaction to pregnancy hormones.

He gently guided Noah out of the car and took his suitcase and his omega’s small bag. With his right hand on his omega’s small back, he firmly directed him up the stairs. He could see Noah looking at him cautiously and made sure to maintain his carefully stoic face. He knew the omega probably expected him to claim him as soon as they entered the house. But Hannibal would take his time to gain his little omega’s adoration.

With a slightly dramatic flourish, he unlocked and opened the door, giving entrance to his home. He restrained a smile as he heard his little omega’s gasp. His omega had probably never seen so much luxury in one place. His house was elegant and sombre from the outside, but the insider was far more luxurious and decadent.

He knew the instincts of the omega would already be telling him “good alpha, good provider, he can provide for your baby and for future babies”. It was no surprise when the omega subconsciously tilted his head slightly to the left, exposing more of his long white neck to him.

“Welcome home, Noah”, he stated, his voice lower than normal.

His omega shivered at his voice and he could scent omega arousal for a mere instant before it was gone. His right hand tightened on the clasps of his suitcase, the scent had been delicious. He wanted to bathe in that scent and smell it everyday. If the pregnancy scent was arousing, the scent of arousal in Noah was even more stimulating.

“Thank you, Alpha”, whispered sweetly the omega.

It was riveting to have the omega enter his home and closing the door behind him. The sensation could only be compared to when he caught his chosen victim in a perfect situation. He dropped the suitcase and the small bag on the carpet in front of the enormous carved wardrobe.

His little omega hurried to help him out of his coat and to take his scarf. The action was almost ritualistic. Omegas would always wait for their alphas to come home and help them with their coats. It was surprising how pleasurable it was to perform such a common routine with his little omega. He wondered if he should have taken an omega before, but dismissed the notion. It was pleasurable because it was Noah, with his alluring scent and his deferential, submissive manner.

Noah hurried to put his coat and scarf away in the enormous wardrobe. It was tall for the petite omega and he had to be on the tip of his toes to reach the bar to hang his coat. The sight of the petite body stretched like that was beautiful. However, he doubted he would like the sight so much when Noah was six months pregnant with his child. He would need to bring the wardrobe to his antique specialist so he could lower the bar.

“Noah, this is the entrance to my home. I don’t want to see any stranger in this hall. I don’t want you to open the door to any strangers, even if they say they’re friends of mine. You shall be polite but firmly state that your alpha doesn’t allow you to open the door. All my post is directed to my office, you shall have no problems with the postman. The front yard is open, therefore I don’t wish for you to go to this side. If you want to go outside, you can go to the terrace and the backyard”, stated Hannibal confidently walking through the corridor.

His little omega hurried behind him, struggling to keep the pace of Doctor Lecter’s long legs. He paused to and signalled to a beautiful painting, he had bought it in an auction only two years ago and it had been incredibly expensive.

“I ask you to be careful with the furniture and decoration, since they are all unique and expensive pieces”, he stated commandingly.

“Yes, alpha”, answered dutifully the young omega.

He opened the next door to the right, “This is the kitchen”

The gasp was even clearer this time. While the rest of the house was more traditional in decoration, his kitchen was modern and immaculate. It looked more like the kitchen of the most expensive restaurant in the world than that of alpha doctor.

“I shall take care of the cooking for the most part, as you can see this kitchen might be… hard for you to use”, he said waving to the professional utensils.

He knew that his little omega would end up using his kitchen. It was a traditionally omega task to cook for their alphas. Nonetheless, he had wanted to mark it as his territory in a way. The thought of his little omega cooking for him pleased him, yet he wanted to make it clear to his omega that using his kitchen was a privilege.

He stepped out of the kitchen and pointed out another door, “This door leads to the basement, I have to ask you not to go downstairs. The stairs are steep and it would be hard for you to go downstairs being a pregnant omega”

His secret room was in the basement and he had made the stairs steep and uncomfortable on purpose to discourage nosiness. However, he knew that an omega would feel obligated to venture the stairs if he needed something there for his home. He had to underline that he did not want for the omega to try the basement and he should wait for him if he needed anything.

Afterwards, Hannibal guided the young omega to his sitting room, his dinning room, his dinning room for dinner parties and his study. He also made it clear that his study was a private area and that Noah would need his permission to come in.

He then opened the French doors to the terrace. The terrace was bare, since it was only used in dinner parties in summer. As he watched his little omega step out to the terrace, Doctor Lecter thought that he would need to buy furniture to make an area of the terrace a chill-out. Omegas liked closed and safe spaces, but they did need to be outside occasionally. The image of his little omega heavily pregnant resting on the sofa while looking over a couple of playing children in the backyard who were clearly Hannibal’s made him decide for a chill-out.

The Alpha looked around the backyard. It was very private. He had ordered tall walls and had covered them in shrubbery or in plant climbers. It was impossible to climb the walls from outside or look over them. The contractors had found it odd, but their open gardens were odd for Hannibal. He couldn’t believe some Americans merely used fences to separate their houses and then used those thin curtains that were practically see-through.

Although Hannibal wasn’t particularly interested in gardening, he had contracted the best garden decorator in Baltimore to maintain the elegance of his home in the garden. His garden was perfectly structured and emitted a combination of aromas that was pleasing even to his sensitive nose. His little omega seemed pleased with the garden, especially with the wall that had Clematis Montana in different colours.

“I shall show you upstairs, Noah”, the alpha said with his maroon eyes trained on his little omega.

Even though the omega was clearly enjoying the garden, his beautiful omega obeyed without any hesitation. Doctor Lecter smiled and continued the tour upstairs.

“This door gives to my suite, I would prefer that you didn’t come in unless in emergencies. You shall be using the omega suite: this is your sitting room, the bedroom, and the bathroom. As you can see there is another bedroom for another omega spouse, but as I’m not bonded you may choose which one you prefer for a nursery”

He could see the omega blink back the tears. His pretty omega had gone to being an abandoned omega on the streets to being allowed the suite of the omega of a distinguished doctor. It must be overwhelming. He doubted Noah had ever seen such luxury.

The omega had probably thought that the rooms designed for the omega spouses were of less quality, as was wont to do for alphas of other social classes. Truly high class Alphas, however, prided in being capable of providing luxury to the entire house, no matter how many omegas or children they had.

Although he had never expected to bond an omega, he had told the contractor to make two omega bedrooms, since it would only be suspicious for an Alpha to say that he wouldn’t have any omega spouse.

There were also rooms for the expected offspring, which were equally untouched. In this floor there were also three bedrooms and bathrooms for children and in the floor upstairs, there were three other bedrooms and bathrooms for the older children as well as an enormous playroom for the children.

Hannibal smiled; he would fill those six rooms with children with Noah.


	5. Chapter 5

#  Chapter 4

Noah laid down on the luxurious bed slowly. He felt like he was lying in a cloud. He closed his blue eyes and breathed in slowly. The omega suite was absolutely stunning. He had only seen such luxury in films about royalty. The rooms had not ever been occupied and he would clean them tomorrow. According to Doctor Lecter, his cleaning service (composed by female betas) cleaned the entire house thrice a week, but he also wanted to spread his scent in his room.

He rubbed his face to the pillow; it was so soft. It seemed like a dream come true. He felt like Cinderella, taken away from a terrible life to a life of love and luxury. His life had taken changed so much in the last weeks: he had gone from house omega, to homeless, to mistress of an esteemed doctor. Although, Doctor Lecter still hadn’t touched him.

He could smell his desire for him, though. Doctor Lecter kept a stoic composure, but scent never lies. The wealthy alpha wanted him, of that he was sure. He had made no move to touch him, though. He hadn’t even attempted to when his scent had spiked with arousal at the sight of Noah touching his pregnancy bump.

Most alphas enjoyed the sight and scent of a pregnant omega, even if the omega wasn’t swollen with their child. Their drive to reproduce made the image pleasing and the scent was particularly captivating. Alphas liked fertile omegas and omegas that were good dams for their children.

He sighed. He wondered how long would it take for Doctor Lecter to take him. At the beginning he had been afraid of the imposing alpha, but he believed now that wealthy man would take good care of him. He seemed like a honourable man and a composed alpha. He wouldn’t hurt him.

Noah was afraid of intimacy; his only experience had been his alpha husband. He had enjoyed most times with his alpha husband, Michael had been an attractive alpha and omegas were easy to arouse. But there were times when his husband had taken him before he was ready and those had hurt, especially taking the thick knot.

As a thorough bred alpha, Doctor Lecter would likely be more well endowed than most alphas. He bit his lower lip and tried to think of something else. Although the alpha seemed strict, he had also been incredibly kind, giving him a place in his house.

A small, instinctual part of him seemed to fear the man, but Noah believed it was because Doctor Lecter was a very powerful alpha. Powerful alphas inspired fear from their opponents, yet it was a sign of strength, they would be capable of protecting their mates.

He rolled over the bed, looking at the painting on the wall. It was a beautiful painting of a tranquil lake; there was a family of beautiful swans coursing through it. The omega suite was decorated in a different manner to the rest of the house. It was still incredibly luxurious, but it wasn’t intimidating like the rest of the house.

The first floor had favoured a definitely more alpha style of decoration. He didn’t know exactly how to describe it. The colours were darker and the rooms seemed more intimidating for some reason. It might feel that way because Doctor Lecter’s powerful, dominant scent permeated every room. But there was a different feeling from the decoration as well.

The omega suite, though, was decorated in light calm colours. The decoration was sweeter? He supposed; it was definitely more welcoming. The decoration of the omega suites reminded him of films of Jane Austen’s books, of pretty little English cottages. The colours were cream and pastel; there were flowers in many of the cushions and curtains.

The suite was beautiful. It still didn’t feel very personal, but he supposed he would change his mind once it was more lived in. He looked at the high ceiling, caressing his pregnancy bump. He wanted his child to grow in this house. As long as they lived in this house, his baby wouldn’t have to worry about hunger or shelter or education. He had feared Doctor Lecter might not be willing to let him keep his baby, but the alpha had clearly told him he could convert one of the omega rooms into a nursery.

“Noah, it is time for dinner”, announced Doctor Lecter as he knocked gently on his bedroom door.

The omega stood up from the bed slowly. The alpha had insisted that he must be tired from the long days of travel and had told him to rest in his suite while he prepared dinner. It had been such an odd thought to think of an alpha preparing dinner. His husband couldn’t even make an omelette!

He opened the door and smiled shyly, “Thank you, Doctor Lecter”

The wealthy alpha returned his smile and placed a big warm hand on the small of his back to direct him, “It is a pleasure, Noah. We shall have a wild mushroom soup as the first course and garlic and herb crusted leg of lamb accompanied by asparagus. For desert, there’s a tiramisu, I remembered how you liked the tiramisu at the hotel. I’m afraid I didn’t have fresh ingredients for something more elaborate”

Noah blinked; he couldn’t believe the Doctor considered those three courses “not elaborate”, “Oh, Doctor Lecter, you shouldn’t have! I would have settled for something much simpler!”

“Nonsense, Noah, you are eating for two, now, you have to keep a good diet”, brushed off the alpha, smiling kindly.

The omega was still stunned when the alpha offered his arm for support to walk down the stairs. He blushed and thanked the wealthy bachelor again. He still couldn’t believe the menu, now he feared what it would be to cook for Doctor Lecter. He had been taught how to cook. Although he didn’t have official omega lessons until his birthday, his body type had tipped his family off long ago. So he had learnt how to cook hearty meals at his omega mum’s kitchen. However, now he believed his dishes wouldn’t be elaborate enough for Doctor Lecter on a normal basis.

The alpha accompanied him to the smaller dinning room. The table was set beautifully; with silver flatware and two glasses for each. He sat down at the imposing table while the alpha left for the kitchen to get the soup. He felt out of place in the elegant, dark dinning room, while the alpha of the house was serving him.

Luckily, Doctor Lecter returned quickly, with two dishes of deliciously smelling soup. As soon as the meal touched his tongue, Noah couldn’t help but moan. It was delicious. He had never tasted such an amazing soup. The scent of arousal from the alpha spiked and the omega blushed, keeping his gaze on the soup. He could feel the heated eyes of Doctor Lecter on him.

“It is delicious, Doctor Lecter, I’ve never had such a tasteful soup before”, he complimented the alpha bashfully.

“I am glad you like it, Noah, it is a pleasure to cook for someone who knows how to distinguish a good meal”, answered calmly the alpha doctor.

Noah took another spoon of soup, tasting it slowly. It was truly wonderful. The different tastes seemed to sing on his tongue and it was only a soup! He couldn’t wait to see how the lamb would be. The idea of an alpha cooking had seemed strange in his mind, but now he realised that Hannibal Lecter was closer to a Michelin awarded chef than to a home cook.

“Occasionally, I will have dinner parties with a few friends for them to taste my new creations. In the future, I will prepare one to introduce you”, stated the alpha, after drinking a bit of his red wine slowly.

The idea made Noah uneasy. He knew he wouldn’t fit amongst Doctor Lecter’s friends, for surely they would be high society alphas. Nevertheless, he was a ward of the alpha and had to obey him. Besides, he couldn’t very well expect the socialite to stop inviting his friends to his home for his sake.

“I look forward to it”, he answered politely, his voice hesitant.

“Do not fear, Noah, I will only invite a few of them and they’ll be accompanied by their omegas”, said Doctor Lecter amused.

“Thank you”, he responded gratefully.

He didn’t believe he would fit in very well with high society omegas. But he would feel more comfortable if there were omegas. He hoped he wasn’t expected to attend the dinner parties when there were only alphas; that would be incredibly uncomfortable and intimidating. Although, he doubted Doctor Lecter would do such thing… it didn’t seem quite proper, even though Noah was no virgin.

The alpha stood up to take away the dishes and bring in the next ones. Noah tried to help, but Doctor Lecter refused him with a smile. The second dish was even better than the first, if such thing was possible. The lamb was perfectly cooked and the species and garlic complemented it wonderfully.

The omega made sure to express his appreciation for every dish. He could see that the doctor enjoyed seeing him eat his dishes. His maroon eyes seemed to glint with satisfaction with every pleased bite that he made. It made sense for an alpha to enjoy providing for an omega, he supposed. Even though, being served by an alpha made him feel discomfited.

He felt as though he should be the one in the kitchen serving the wealthy alpha. But that was for the future. He would have to look up more sophisticated recipes, though, because the alpha had a very refined palate from what he could see. Doctor Lecter would surely have some recipe books, though; one didn’t learn to cook so extraordinarily without at least some direction.

“Shall we retire?” asked Doctor Lecter politely, standing up from the table.

Nerves twisted Noah’s stomach. This is when it would happen. Doctor Lecter would take him now. He tried to keep calm, even though the thought of lying with the thorough bred alpha made him incredibly nervous. Again, Doctor Lecter’s hand was firmly in the small of his back, guiding him through the house.

They paused in front of the door of the omega suite, Noah was sure that would be when the alpha invited himself in. He breathed in and out slowly. If the alpha wanted to lie with him, Noah would allow him to. The doctor had more than right to his body. However, Doctor Lecter merely smiled, kissed his brow gently and wished him a good night before walking towards his own suite.


	6. Chapter 6

The classical music played on the antique gramophone. Hannibal was sitting in a comfortable fauteuil seat of dark leather in his sitting room, watching as his little omega fussed over the entire room. His thin lips twitched in contentment, he swirled the glass of red wine he was holding in his hands.

The Chesapeake Ripper smelled the wonderful aroma of the red wine in his glass. It was a tasteful Mirto from 2008 of La Rioja. The wines from Spain always reminded him of being a student in Paris and discovering the world. The alpha smiled, he had discovered the quality of Spanish wines in a weekend in La Rioja. His trip to the small county had consisted in sampling excellent wine and different food.

Despite not being as well-known as French wines, Spanish wines were often of great quality. This particular wine was of Tempranillo grape, a main variety in La Rioja. Although Hannibal usually enjoyed more aged wines, the year 2008 had been a peculiar year in La Rioja.

There had been rains in autumn and spring, which were scarce in winter and summer. The temperatures had been cold for the grapes with a late snow in March that caused a later blooming and later maturation of the grape. However, the excellent conditions in the final cycle made the evolution of the wine an incredible one. Hannibal enjoyed having at his disposal such an enjoyable and rare wine; he knew it was unlikely that the conditions for the creation of this wine would be repeated again.

Hannibal sampled his wine slowly; he was also enjoying his little project. He watched calmly his little omega fluttering around the sitting room. He felt like Michel Angelo, sculpting the great omega that was inside Noah out of rough stone. He had feared that his impulsive decision might have been erroneous, especially once he was out of the enticing cloud of omega scent that surrounded Noah.

His instinct had been proven right. The little omega was a joy to have around the house. He was such a pure, gentle spirit. Hannibal had always appreciated beauty and having a living one in his home was particularly enjoyable. Noah was also responding well to his controlling nature. Other omegas, despite their inherent compliant nature, would have been wary of his extremely controlling measures. Noah, however, adapted wonderfully. One might say that he even thrived under his watchful gaze.

He had provided comfortable clothes for Noah, cashmere sweaters and long skirts that were warm and soft. It made for a beautiful view to see the small omega in fitting clothes. It was particularly pleasant watching the curve of his pregnant belly. He longed to see how spectacular his little omega would look in tailored clothes, but he didn’t want Noah to meet another person yet, not even his discreet beta tailor.

For the first few months, he wanted to be the only person in Noah’s life. It would place him in the centre of Noah’s entire life. It should have been exhausting, to spend so much time thinking and being with the omega, but Hannibal found it… enjoyable, as he was sure the little omega found it. He had been a bit intimidated at first, yet now he found comfort in Hannibal’s presence.

Noah’s husband had been a poor alpha, barely looking after his omega. To Noah, Hannibal’s close attention was a sign of caring, it was a sign that Hannibal wouldn’t cast him aside. And the little omega definitely needed the reassurance that he wouldn’t be casted out to the streets. He didn’t even have to worry about the omega being too reassured, Noah would always be grateful for Hannibal, no matter how safe he felt in Hannibal’s home. Already he would cast glances at Hannibal, to reassure himself that the alpha was nearby and watching him.

Hannibal’s dark vermillion eyes followed the pregnant omega as he tried to dust the objects of his home carefully. As he had expected, the urge to repay Hannibal had expressed in cleaning and cooking for Noah. The young omega struggled to elevate his cooking to the Doctor’s palate, even though he was only in charge of cooking breakfast. It was almost adorable the amount of effort the omega put everyday to make his existence more pleasing.

The omega had started to realise that Hannibal wouldn’t lie with him, at least not for a long time. He was appropriately grateful and he watched the Doctor as though he had casted the sun and the stars in the sky. It was, of course, a response that the serial killer approved of whole-heartedly.

He sipped his red wine, savouring the taste. Noah’s presence didn’t even hinder his nocturnal activities. The pregnant omega slept deeply and Hannibal could leave the house to hunt and not worry that the omega would suspect anything.

He put down his glass of wine and stood up abruptly, “Come here, Noah”

The omega had stilled at the sudden movement and turned around to watch him. At his orders, he obeyed immediately. Noah obviously felt wary, yet Hannibal knew he was obeying him not only because he was an alpha, but also because to some level Noah trusted him. He gave the omega a small smile and the blond smiled brightly back as he approached him, his tense shoulders relaxing.

Once the pregnant beauty was close enough, Hannibal placed his hands on his waist, “Let’s dance, Noah”

The omega blushed prettily; his pale cheeks tinted a soft pink that made his blue eyes stand out more, “But I-I don’t know how to dance to this music…”

“I’ll teach you, it’s easy”, whispered Hannibal with a small smile in his handsome face.

Noah nodded, his blue eyes hesitant and his cheeks flushed, as he stepped closer to Hannibal. He used his right hand to tug the omega closer to him. The little teenager was considerably shorter than him; his blond head only reached his pectoral. He placed his right hand slightly beneath Noah’s shoulder blade and his left hand was raised in offering. The petite omega put his right hand in Hannibal’s left and his left hand on his shoulder.

Doctor Lecter inhaled; the sweet scent of pregnant omega was even better close by. He could feel the warmth of the blond standing so close to him. Noah’s hand was small and soft and his touch on his shoulder was hesitant and gently.

“This is a waltz”, he whispered to his omega softly, “I’m going to teach you the basic moves. Count to three”

“Ok”, answered weakly the small beauty, probably overwhelmed by the proximity of an alpha.

“First, the right foot back”, he instructed as his left foot moved forward.

Noah’s right foot stepped back. His blue eyes moving to Hannibal’s seeking reassurance that he was doing well and his delicate hand tightened momentarily in the alpha’s hold. The Doctor rewarded him with an encouraging smile.

“Well done, now step diagonally with your left foot”, said Hannibal as he did the same with his right foot.

The small pregnant belly pressed against his torso for a moment and the alpha felt a flash of desire. The scent of pregnant omega was very strong in this close proximity, but Hannibal did have excellent control. So he made no move to bring the omega closer nor did he indulge in his arousal. The omega faltered for a moment, smelling the brief scent of arousal and raised his blue eyes to Hannibal’s face. When he saw the alpha was impassive, he lowered his eyes.

“You’re doing well, Noah, now bring your left foot to your right foot so that your feet are together again”, said the Doctor, his voice patient as the omega did as told, “And now we do the same but with the other foot”

They repeated the pattern again slowly for a couple of times and then, as Noah gained more confidence a bit faster. The omega was eager to please and tried to learn it as fast as he could. However, at one point he confused the steps and stepped on the alpha’s right foot.

“I’m so sorry Doctor Lecter, I’m so clumsy”, the omega was flushed with mortification, his tone desperate.

He caressed Noah’s face softly and with a calm tone he answered, “It’s fine, Noah, it’s to be expected, you’re still learning, it didn’t even hurt”

“Ok-ok”, said the petite beauty as he calmed down slowly, “Thank you, Doctor Lecter”

When they started to dance again, the omega was relaxed and at ease. It didn’t take long until the scent of contentment came from the omega. Hannibal closed his maroon eyes and inhaled deeply, greedily drinking the scent. The scent of content, pregnant omega reminded him of better memories. He brushed a kiss against Noah’s blond head. Taking his little omega home had been an excellent decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Hannibal might seem a bit AU, but I think Alpha!Hannibal is capable of feeling true affection for Noah.


	7. Chapter 7

# 

Noah screamed. Tears gathered in his blue eyes as he struggled bearing the pain. He fisted the sheets beneath him. Fear tugged at his heart. He felt weak and sweaty. Another stab of pain pierced his belly and he let out another long scream.

“Noah! Noah, calm down, I’m here”, a calm voice told him.

Suddenly as if an angel sent from the heavens, Doctor Lecter was by his side. The alpha was dressed impeccably as always and his face was composed although there was some concern for him. His powerful alpha scent reached Noah’s nose. He inhaled greedily the scent that he had learnt to associate with protection and safety.

He had been so afraid when he had realised he was in labour completely on his own. Especially since he had known Doctor Lecter would still be away for hours at the office. His alpha had told him to call him as soon as his water broke, but he had been unprepared for the pain and his instincts. He had immediately retreated to his safe space, his room and settled in his small nest. The thought of calling the doctor hadn’t even crossed his mind until he was too far gone to stand up.

The pain was horrifying and a small part of himself worried that his body was too young for birth. There was a reason omegas in the north weren’t married until they were sixteen. Even people in his village didn’t conceive until they were thirteen at least. His thoughts had twirled with scary stories of miscarriages and of omegas bleeding to death and of infections. He tried to tell himself that a lot of omegas gave birth alone in their little nests, but it didn’t appease him.

“You’re in labour, Noah. Don’t be afraid, I’m by your side. Everything will go well. Now, I need you to breathe slowly, like I taught you, do you remember?” said Doctor Lecter soothingly, his handkerchief cleaning the sweat on his brow.

The haze of fear and pain cleared a bit with his alpha by his side. He breathed in slowly, like Doctor Lecter had taught him recently as he had approached his birth date. The scent of thoroughbred alpha was powerful even with the scent of his own blood in the air.

“I’m so afraid, alpha”, he whimpered pitifully as he clung to Doctor Lecter’s wrist.

“Hush, I’m by your side, Noah, you know I wouldn’t let any harm come to you”, answered his alpha gently as he stopped cleaning Noah’s brow and kissed the hand that was clutching his wrist.

“Alpha”, he whined as another powerful contraction wrecked his body.

“Everything will be alright, Noah. Don’t push yet, keep breathing like I taught you. I’m going to be preparing everything for the birth”, pacified him calmly his alpha.

“I didn’t realise I was in labour, I thought I had a stomach-ache”, Noah revealed blushing as he worried that the alpha would be angry since he hadn’t obeyed his orders and called him.

“I thought so, do not fret, Noah, I’m with you now”, mollified him his alpha.

Strangely, Noah could swear he had seen a tint of red in his alpha’s brown eyes as Doctor Lecter surveyed his heated face. As any alpha in the presence of a labouring omega, he was also slightly aroused. Noah could see that his suit’s trousers were tented. Alphas truly found fertility to be one of the most arousing things on Earth. Doctor Lecter had never touched him inappropriately though. There was always the undertone of arousal when his alpha was around him, but even when the arousal had spiked; his alpha had never touched him inappropriately.

“Don’t leave me please, alpha”, he begged, frightened at the prospect of his alpha leaving.

“Don’t be afraid, Noah, I’m just going to gather some tools to aid the birth. I’ll be back in a few minutes”, told him Doctor Lecter gently.

Doctor Lecter waited until he nodded before leaving his room. Noah tried to not let fear overtake him as the alpha disappeared. He trusted his alpha. Doctor Lecter wouldn’t leave him as he gave birth. His alpha would come back. He would come back to help him. And nothing would happen to the babe or to him under Doctor Lecter’s watch. His alpha was always in control of everything. He should trust him. After all, his alpha had somehow known he had gone into labour and come for him.

He had to trust his alpha. Noah repeated this mantra in his head as he went through breathing exercises. It was the first time he referred to Doctor Lecter as his alpha in his head, but Noah didn’t notice. If his mind hadn’t accepted Doctor Lecter as his alpha, he would have hardly let the alpha approach his nest without at least some hissing. The minutes passed achingly slow for Noah as he waited for his alpha to come back.

He couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief as his alpha came back carrying towels and various things. He relaxed into his little nest of old sheets and soft towels. Now that he wasn’t so frightened, the pain wasn’t as overwhelming as it had been before. It hadn’t helped that as an omega, when he felt pain his first instinct was to retreat to his nest.

“Noah, drink some of this”, instructed his alpha as he approached a glass of what seemed to be tea.

Noah obeyed without question, drinking greedily from the glad that was held by his alpha. He was incredibly thirsty, he realised as he drank. He would always obey alphas. But he trusted Doctor Lecter. He didn’t even think to ask what it was or how it would help him. Birth was a frightening experience and in his mind only Doctor Lecter made it more bearable.

“Slowly, Noah”, admonished him gently his alpha.

He obeyed Doctor Lecter and started drinking at a slower pace, his big blue eyes fixed on his alpha’s serene face. Finally, he finished the glass and Doctor Lecter took it away, depositing on the table. The alpha then took off his suit jacket and his vest. After that, he undid the sleeve buttons of his pristine white button-up shirt and rolled the sleeves to his elbows. His movements were precise and elegant; Noah supposed that it was part of the routine for him.

“I’m retiring briefly to wash my hands, I’ll be with you shortly, Noah, do not fear”, instructed his alpha before disappearing to his bathroom momentarily.

Noah’s heart stuttered again when his alpha disappeared for a couple of seconds. It wasn’t until Doctor Lecter came out again that he relaxed onto the pillows again. His alpha approached his little nest slowly, although there was no wariness in his handsome face. His alpha touched his belly carefully but with strength to determine the babe’s position.

“I need you to get in position to inspect your progress Noah”, commanded his alpha.

Trembling, Noah turned so that he was in all fours. He stiffened as Doctor Lecter raised his nightgown; at least he had taken off his underwear as soon as his waters had broken. Doctor Lecter gave a low alpha rumble that spoke of protection and safety and Noah calmed down. His alpha then parted his cheeks to see his quim and study how dilated he was. He bit his lower lip; despite the pain of the contractions it was still unsettling to have an alpha study him in such a manner.

The alpha was using a torch and his long elegant fingers touched Noah’s quim to determine his progress. Noah buried his face in his pillows to hide his blush. However, his embarrassment only lasted until the next powerful contraction rocked his body.

“You’re still not dilated enough, but it won’t be long, half an hour, I would say at this rate”, stated his alpha professionally as he stepped away of the nest, “You’re progressing well, Noah, do not fear”

Noah settled on the bed again on his back as the alpha dried his hand with one of the towels he had brought. The alpha’s eyes were focused on Noah with a strange intensity. The omega tilted his head submissively afraid that he had done something to anger the alpha, since he could barely scent anything in the alpha’s scent as the scent of childbirth grew more powerful in the closed bedroom.

“I’m going to bring you some more iced tea to keep you hydrated”, explained his alpha as he left the room.

The alpha quickly came back with a jug of tea and a small platter with ice chips and served him more tea in the same glass as before. He patiently held the glass to Noah’s lips as he drank and spoke to him soothingly the entire time, explaining what would happen at every stage of the birth. Doctor Lecter had already explained to him what would happen, but it was comforting to hear it from him again. It was comforting to have his alpha, who he trusted, completely focused on him and his birth.

It didn’t seem long when his alpha ordered him in position again and inspected him carefully, “You are dilated enough, you should get in a birthing position that is comfortable to you, Noah”

He shuffled forward so that instead of being in all fours, he was on his knees, braced to his big pillows so that he wouldn’t have to support all his weight. He was basically squatting on the little nest he had made on his bed. He did feel the urge to push and pressure in his rectum, as Doctor Lecter had told him he would.

His alpha’s hand caressed his back soothingly, “Relax your pelvic area, I want you to push when you feel you have to push, ok, Noah?”

“Yes, alpha”, he agreed weakly.

He pushed and pushed and pushed and pushed. His alpha was by his side. Studying the progress of his babe, speaking soothing words and encouragements of how well he was doing and giving him ice chips to keep him well hydrated. He also applied warm compresses in his perineum that soothed his pain slightly.

“Your babe is almost crowning, you’re doing so well, dear, so well. Just a little bit more, Noah and you’ll have a beautiful babe in your arms”, encouraged him his alpha.

Determined, Noah grunted as he gave a strong push. He felt like his quim was on fire and stinging. He trembled at the sensation, but his alpha’s hand on his back steadied him.

“He’s crowning now, Noah, you shouldn’t keep pushing now”, told him Doctor Lecter, positioned between his legs.

Noah didn’t know how long it took until he gave birth to his babe. But he felt comfortable and safe with his alpha by his side as Doctor Lecter was by his side. His alpha was the first person who held his babe.

“It’s a beautiful boy, Noah, you have done so well. Now you will release the placenta soon, I am going to clean your babe in this basin on the table. You can still see me, do not fear”, soothed him his alpha.

Noah twisted his head to watch his alpha wash the babe inside the basin filled with water that the alpha had brought at some point. He sighed in relief when the babe gave a strong cry, employing his healthy lungs. The next thing he knew, he was settled on the bed and his babe was in his arms.

He was such a beautiful babe. He felt love unlike any other swell on his chest as the babe tried to find his nipple to feed. With a teary smile he opened his nightgown to feed his babe, his hungry child only needed some encouragement to find his nipple and start sucking with surprising strength. It was a strange feeling nursing his babe, feeling the warm weight on his arms. He had been so afraid that he would never hold his child. After being casted out, being on the streets, giving birth at his age…

He raised his blue eyes to his alpha, who had disposed of the placenta and was drying his hands on a clean towel slowly, “Thank you”, he muttered brokenly.

“You mustn’t thank me, dearest, you have brought a beautiful child to the world. What will be his name?” inquired his alpha gently as he sat next to him on the bed.

His awed gaze found his babe again, still sucking strongly at his chest. He had a sweet little red face and his hair was a dark blond, “William, his name will be William”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a time jump. I hope my portrayal of child birth was believable since I have no experience on that ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Hannibal Lecter, through bred alpha and serial killer, paused at the door of his elegant home. It had been a long day at the hospital, his last surgery of the day had come with complications that had kept him at the hospital longer than he would have liked. And yet, he knew the sight that awaited him would instantly soothe him. A small smile stretched his thin lips as he opened the door.

“Good evening, Doctor Lecter”, greeted sweetly Noah, wearing the cashmere sweater and the long flowing skirt he had bought him.

There he was. His beautiful omega was waiting by the door, like always. It seemed like it had always been like this, even though it hadn’t been a year yet. His blond curls had grown longer and now reached past his shoulders. His big blue eyes looked at him with only adoration and affection. It was said that omegas had simpler emotions than other dynamics, but that certainly didn’t dim their intensity.

“Good evening, Noah”, he nodded to the young omega as the teenager helped him out of his long black coat.

He inhaled deeply. Noah’s scent hadn’t become less appealing after giving birth. Although his scent was no longer prominent with pregnancy, it was still infused with milk and baby, clear signs of fertility that appealed to his alpha instincts. The sight of the small breasts his little omega had developed during lactation was also arousing. The cashmere sweater he had chosen for his future mate wasn’t too tight as it would be inappropriate for an omega to wear such a thing, but the small breasts were still distinguishable.

He deliberately gave a pleased rumble as the omega raised to the tips of his toes to unwind the scarf around his neck.  Noah blushed sweetly as he always did at the sound of approval, pleasure brightening his eyes and his cheeks becoming a coy rosy pink. He was careful to display his approval for Noah; the omega was now entirely reliant on him. Soon this petite beauty would not only fantasize of becoming Omega Lecter, but would long for it.

“How is little Will?” Hannibal asked politely as the omega put away his coat and scarf in the antique wooden wardrobe.

Hannibal had been wary of the baby, believing that he would break the calm of his home. He had been willing to make some small sacrifices to gain Noah’s trust, though. In spite of his doubts, he barely saw the babe, since he tended to arrive late. When he arrived usually babe was already sleeping and Noah was careful not to bother him with the babe.

The omega trusted his iron control, but it was instinctual for alphas to not like the offspring of another alpha in their home. It had the side effect that Hannibal wouldn’t see Noah as much during the weekends, as the omega would be tending to his babe. Yet, that only gave Hannibal the opportunity to revive his social calendar.

The babe hadn’t bothered him too much though. He was a sweet little thing with his Noah’s delightful curls albeit in a darker shade and big blue eyes accompanied by a soothing scent even for an infant. The baby had been lucky that it had inherited more from his omega parent than the poor excuse of an alpha he had as his sire. He was sure that even as he grew, little Will wouldn’t bother him too much. His omega was too careful to please him and avoid any possible discomfort for him.

As always, the mention of his baby enlivened the young dam, “He’s doing well! He almost said daddy today”, told him with pride in his melodious voice the omega.

He gave a proud smile, “Well done, it’s before most babies start to speak”

Delight appeared in his omega’s face at the compliment, “I try to speak to him as much as possible to encourage him to learn words”

“You do well, Noah”, responded Hannibal casually setting a hand on his omega’s neck underneath his blond, silky curls.

His pretty little omega practically melted at the reassuring and comforting touch of his alpha. Doctor Lecter inhaled the scent of content omega deeply; he could feel his shoulders letting go of the tension that he had accumulated through the day. He wanted to scent his omega, to rub his nose against that delicate pale neck and inhale the delicious aroma. Scenting, though, involved a certain level of intimacy and Hannibal didn’t want to spook the little omega.

At the rhythm their relationship was developing, Noah would be comfortable with brief scenting in three months. It was going exactly according to the mental schedule Hannibal had developed in his head months ago, the night he had met his beautiful mate.

“I made dinner, since you said you would arrive late…” Noah trailed off, looking at him uncertain since the kitchen was Hannibal’s domain.

The Ripper smiled at his omega kindly. He had already scented the salmon as soon as he had went through the front door, even though he had preferred to focus on the omega’s sweet and fulfilling scent. He was glad his omega hadn’t tried to touch the meat, though.

The lungs had belonged to a particularly annoying beta lawyer who had been quite displeasing to a poor secretary. It had been quite rude and unprofessional to bellow for all to hear that the secretary was only there to pleasure their boss. He had had plans for those lungs since he had heard the exchange. He intended to cook them in a wine he had picked three years ago.

“Although I enjoy cooking, I am pleased that after such a long day at the hospital I shall not have to cook”, soothed the alpha.

His petite omega brightened, “I tried to follow one of your recipes, I know it won’t be as good… but I hope you like it”

It was adorable how intent Noah was on pleasing him. He knew that his little omega would find his recipes extremely sophisticated for him, used as he was to more homely cooking. But he was still eager to try the alien recipes having no reference to how it should taste to gain his approval.

“I’m sure it will be delicious”, answered with a small smile Doctor Lecter.

“I used the salmon, I was afraid of spoiling the meat, I know it comes from a very expensive-“, Noah blushed realising his faux-pas, “I mean, I didn’t want to spoil the meat when I know you can do such wonders with it”

Hannibal smirked internally. He had made no reference to the meat’s price or value, but his little omega was observant enough to realise its value. Even though he apparently though it came from a very expensive butchery.

“I can’t wait to taste it”.

The announcement made his mate rise his head with a smile, “I have already set the table, Doctor Lecter, please wait there and I’ll bring the first dish”

Noah had been smart. He had made a green bean salad with tomatoes, onions and tuna for a first dish; a light and healthy dinner. His second dish was the salmon he had been clever and used a simple recipe with little chances of going wrong: salmon with lemon and dill. It was probably the closest recipe Noah had found to what he had learnt to cook at home.

As always, the little chat was pleasant and soothing. Having his little omega home had made his home become a sanctuary. His home had always been his domain but now it had a warmth that could only be attributed to an omega. It was in the simple scent underlining the house, in the little things such as the soft carpet he had bought so Noah could curl in front of the fireplace.

They followed their little ritual. After dinner, they spoke a bit more over a glass of white wine. Then, Hannibal accompanied Noah to the door of the omega suite. He could see that his little omega was expecting him to kiss him. Every night his mate looked at him with that expectation but fear at the same time. When Hannibal finally kissed Noah, there would be no fear in his pretty blue eyes.

“Good night, Noah, sweet dreams”, he breathed as he kissed his ward’s forehead.

The petite blond gasped and blushed a becoming pale shade of coral, “Good night, Doctor Lecter”

Hannibal left, knowing that the omega’s gaze was following him. He smiled as he heard the door of the omega suite close. He was getting closer and closer to what he wanted. Noah would adore him and love him with all his precious heart. Soon, his mate would want him more than anything even if Noah believed that he was undeserving of an alpha of his stature.

He reached his sitting room and turned on a few light before picking an interesting psychology study that had been published a few days ago. By interesting, he meant completely ridiculous. A Doctor Chilton had published it. Hannibal remembered him from conventions. A conceited beta whose sole objective was to become an admired alpha. As though one could change dynamics. He was a pompous little fool. However, his frantic grasps at topics that surpassed his intellect were quite entertaining.

Hannibal finished the study in an hour. By that time, Noah and little Will were already asleep. He stood up gracefully and closed all the lights. As a thoroughbred alpha, Hannibal had better night vision than most, even if it wasn’t up to par with his sensitive nose. Silently, he moved through his house and stepped outside to his Bentley.

The beta lawyer had been the first, the inconsiderate alpha driver had been the second, it was time for the third victim. He turned the engine of his car on, confidently turning the lights on. None of his neighbours would find it peculiar that surgeon Doctor Lecter was leaving in the middle of the night. If any noticed, they were likelier to shake their head and pity poor Doctor Lecter, such a crazy schedule!

His target today was a rude artist that believed he was above everyone due to his artistry. It was time that the beta artist was part of actual art, instead of the poor attempts he displayed in a rundown little gallery. Hannibal smiled; the other two pigs had been displayed quite artistically, yet he had something saved just for this troublesome artist.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the closest I've been to a baby is cuddling my baby cousins. I hope this seems realistic! We finally get some baby!Will :)

There he was. He was stunning. Every time Noah saw him he fell again in love. His darling baby. Little Will was sleeping peacefully in his crib. He was the most adorable baby Noah had ever seen. He brushed the silky honey curls from his little son and smiled broadly when Will made a soft pleased sigh. It was hard to believe that he had made something so heartbreakingly beautiful. It was scary because his treasure was so delicate and fragile, but nothing would ever happen to him. He knew because Doctor Lecter would always take care of them and protect them.

“Wakey, wakey, Will”, he said sweetly as he watched his little babe.

His beautiful baby was dozing in the elaborate cradle Doctor Lecter had ordered for him. It was a stunning piece of carved cherry wood. The legs of the crib had been carved to resemble trees with flowers and leaves. Doctor Lecter had surprised him with this present. Noah had been stunned at the artistry of the cradle and disbelieving that the Doctor would actually buy something so elegant and expensive for a child that wasn’t even his own. Nonetheless, Doctor Lecter had done so. Moreover, the alpha had brought him catalogues to choose everything necessary for the nursery.

Will gave a little whine and his blue eyes fluttered open. He seemed disoriented at first, but quickly brightened at the sight of his mama. Noah had been hesitating between daddy and mama, yet he had quickly found that mama felt more natural to him. When he closed his eyes and tried to think of Will calling out for him, he thought of ‘mama’, not daddy. He supposed you could take an omega out of the South, nevertheless, you couldn’t take the south out of the omega. He preferred the traditional ‘mama’ for the bearer of the child than the more modern and gender oriented ‘daddy’.

His little son raised his arms to be picked up, his expression becoming a charming pout around his pacifier.

“Good afternoon, Will, darling, did you sleep well? Did you like your nap?” the omega asked in a softer tone of voice as he picked up his baby carefully, “You seem like you did, yes you did!”

His sweet son was a good-natured baby and he giggled as soon as he heard his mama’s dulcet voice. The sound of his baby’s laugh made warmth spread through Noah’s body. The omega knew he was smiling a fool’s smile now. His child was the most precious creature on Earth, truly. He had never believed it was possible to love in such depth as he felt towards his little baby. He knew omegas were good mothers, yet he had never imagined the overwhelming love he would feel towards his child.

Will rubbed his head against his chest gently. His little angel was hungry. Noah smiled, at the beginning his son hadn’t had much of an appetite and he had worried. As always, Doctor Lecter had soothed his fears and taught him how to encourage Will to eat more little by little. The alpha was a God-send miracle for Noah. He had thought so when he had saved him from the streets and rape. Now, after Will’s birth, the omega was only surer of his opinion.

“Are you hungry, Will? Yes, you are!” he spoke up quietly with a smile.

He sat down in his rocking chair, another marvellous addition that had been thought of by Doctor Lecter. He unbuttoned his blouse. Despite preferring the downy sweaters the alpha had bought for him, the blouses had an easier access to feed his lovely son. His growing child quickly found his left nipple and started sucking vigorously. The weight of his baby, his warmth, the sound of his feeding… Noah felt in peace when he breast-fed his son in the nursery.

He had been so scared when he had been casted out by his alpha’s family. He had feared neither of them would survive, especially after arriving to the city and only finding rejections. His hopes had been crushed. Who would have thought he would find a knight in golden armour to save him? He smiled, amused at the silly thought of Doctor Lecter in medieval armour instead of his sumptuous suits. Noah was only glad that the esteemed alpha used a dry cleaner service for his suits. He trembled at the thought of having to clean them and risking damaging the priceless tailored suits.

Will started protesting when he found no more milk, no matter how hard he sucked.

“Greedy boy”, Noah muttered fondly as he changed his baby to the other side.

His baby found his right nipple easily and started sucking. His grumpy expression smoothing out to contentment as he sucked. His tiny little treasure. The most precious being in the world was in his arms. He wondered how Will would be when he grew up? Would he be a successful alpha? Would he be an omega like his mama? It would be better for Will no matter what. Doctor Lecter would take care of his babe, Will would go to the best schools and learn in the brightest classrooms.

He caressed his son’s silky cheek, “You have a bright future ahead of you, Will”

Briefly, he fantasized of a grown-up Will becoming just like Doctor Lecter: a successful, powerful alpha working as a doctor. His dear child would admire the alpha and want to be just like him. He stifled a laugh at the thought of a toddler version of his son swarmed in Hannibal’s doctor white coat. The alpha would love that.

He had feared Doctor Lecter would behave with animosity towards his child, as would most alphas to the offspring of rivals. However, his doubts were quickly refuted by the alpha’s actions. Although the alpha wasn’t particularly interested in spending time around a babe who could barely mumble, he was still kind and kept him in his thoughts. Why, Doctor Lecter had been teaching him how to make nutritious puree’s for Will, who was at the right age to start consuming purees as well as milk.

His delightful son stopped sucking, finally full. Gently, Noah burped the baby and then used the cloth he had brought over to clean his chest of drool or milk before buttoning up his blouse. According to Doctor Lecter, at six month’s old, Will was at the age to learn that even if he couldn’t see an object, it didn’t mean it disappeared. He wondered what he could play with his baby to teach him so.

“Ma-ma-ba-ma-pa”, babbled Will sweetly looking up to his mama.

“That’s right, Will, I’m mama”, he answered excited Noah, he knew his son wouldn’t speak yet, even though a couple of months ago he had thought Will a prodigy for randomly saying da-dy.

The omega spent his afternoon playing peak-a-boo with his darling son and opening and closing wardrobe door’s to show William that objects didn’t just disappear. Soon, it was time for another feeding and to put his adorable child to bed for the night.

“Now, what lullaby am I going to sing you tonight? Hush little baby? The cat and the fiddle? Little boy blue?” Noah smiled as he heard his charming babe make a sound, “It’s decided: little boy blue then!”

“Little boy blue, come blow your horn,

The sheep's in the meadow, the cows in the corn.

Where is the little boy who looks after the sheep?

He's under the haystack, fast asleep”, he recited melodiously as he watched Will’s eyes starting to close.

It didn’t take long at all for his darling boy to be fast asleep. He walked out of the nursery careful to not make a noise. Hannibal would arrive home soon and he wanted to be by the door waiting for him like always. Once he closed the door, he straightened his appearance: he brushed his curls with a soft brush and washed his face and hands. He changed from his blouse to a velvety blue sweater he knew his alpha liked on him. Then, he rushed downstairs to set the table.

By the time the good Doctor Lecter was entering his home, the table was set, the ingredients he wanted to use were on the table of the kitchen and Noah was waiting expectantly next to the door. The alpha came in, smelling faintly of blood. He must have had a surgery at the end of the day. The handsome foreigner certainly looked tired enough for a late surgery. Regardless of Doctor Lecter’s impeccable manners and impassive stance, Noah had begun to see the little clue’s to the alpha’s state of mind.

“Good evening, Doctor Lecter”, the omega greeted him with his musical voice.

The alpha’s thin lips quirked at the greeting, “Good evening, Noah. How was little Will today? Did he like the carrot puree?”

“He played more with it than ate it, but I think he liked it”, he replied brightly at the memory of his son’s trying lunch.

Doctor Lecter hummed as he let Noah take his coat away, “I’ll have to examine him to see how he’s much weight he’s putting on and mark his progress”

“Thank you, that would be very kind of you, Doctor Lecter”, answered grateful the omega with bright pleased blue eyes.

“It is no trouble, dear Noah”, responded the busy surgeon waving away Noah’s gratitude.

Slowly, Doctor Lecter inclined to scent him. The omega closed his blue eyes at the feeling. His former alpha had never scented him out of bed. It felt very intimate and a bit odd to do it in the drawing room even if it wasn’t sexual. At the same time, he felt safe and loved when the thoroughbred alpha scented him so carefully. He felt flattered by how pleasant Doctor Lecter found his scent and the alpha’s scent on his neck was comforting when he went to sleep. He had slept more easily since the handsome alpha had started scenting him.

The young omega melted against the powerful alpha, resting his cheek against his suit while the alpha gave him an approving purr. Hannibal’s nose was slightly cold from being outside and it made him shiver. One of the alpha’s big, warm hands rested on his hip, keeping him in place and holding him. This was the life he had always dreamed of: the easy affection of his kind alpha and a happy baby sleeping upstairs.

 


	10. Chapter 10

It was a beautiful dress. It was in a light blue shade. Noah wondered what name it should be called. He was sure that Hannibal would know the exact name. The doctor must have said the name before. Was it powder blue or mayhaps aqua? He admired the dress and reached out to touch it. He had seen this sort of gowns before, in black and white on television and in the pictures of the newspaper… and tonight he would wear one.

Hannibal’s beta tailor had come a month ago. He was a pudgy short man that had the nervous demeanour of the impatient, yet was surprisingly kind and gentle with his clients. Mr Claffey, the tailor, had measured him professionally under the watchful eyes of his protective alpha. The omega smiled at the memory, Hannibal had known the tailor for years and trusted him, yet he still did not leave the male beta alone with Noah. It made him feel protected and treasured.

He could have never imagined that this would come out of the couple of short sessions with the tailor. It was a beauty. It had a simple and elegant siluette; long-sleeved, tight at the waist with a silk ribbon and its skirts flowing to the floor. The tailor or he supposed the seamstress he must use, had embroidered the gown in a shade only a little lighter than the rest of the gown. The embroidery was in the shape of small leaves and it focused mainly from a bit above his chest and down to his thighs.

He must look so foolish, thought Noah suddenly as he realised he was standing in front of the dress in his underwear. He shook his blond head with a smile. He had to get ready for the dinner party. True to his word, Hannibal had organised a small dinner party to introduce him to his friends. Although it felt odd to think of them as Hannibal’s “friends”, the term seemed to mundane for a man such as the prestigious doctor.

He put the dress on carefully, buttoning the row of tiny blue buttons on the left side that would be hidden by his own arm. Then he walked to the mirror, excitement bubbling in his stomach. He gasped at the sight. He looked like an omega princess of a fairy tale! The dress was an excellent fit, how could it not be when it had been done by Doctor Hannibal’s tailor?

And it was simply so beautiful, it brought tears to Noah’s blue eyes. To think that months ago he had feared he would die of hunger in the streets. And here he was now, living in the luxurious home of a prestigious alpha doctor, preparing for a dinner party. When he had been thrown out of his former alpha’s home, he had been terrified out of his mind. He had known he had no future.

Hannibal had saved him. Hannibal had taken him and his baby in. Hannibal fed him, clothed him and looked after him. Hannibal had given him life, where there had only been despair and a painful end. He was his saviour. Will, his baby, wouldn’t have been born if it were not for Hannibal.

He was nervous about the dinner party. How could he not? He couldn’t remember the last time he had socialised with someone other than Hannibal. He knew that the people of this party would be firmly in the high-class category. It was new and frightening. But he would do well, he needed to do well because he didn’t want to embarrass Hannibal, he wanted to make his alpha proud.

So he put on the light grey ballerina shoes, gently brushed his blond curls and pinched his cheeks to add a bit of colour. He checked on Will before leaving, his adorable little toddler was fast asleep with no sign of waking up. As he left the omega quarters, he felt the rush of anxiety come back to his belly. His confidence declining now that he was out of his sanctuary. He was determined to make his alpha proud, though, so he went downstairs.

“Excuse me, Omega”, said a man suddenly as he brushed pass him in a hurry.

Used to the slow paced life he lived inside of his alpha’s home, it took a moment to realise that the beta man in black was a waiter, carrying an extraordinary number of glasses to the formal dinning room. Noah blinked. The first floor was in chaos. There were at least six different waiters scurrying along with heavy silverware on their hands. How could they still be setting the table? The guests were supposed to arrive shortly!

His alpha must be furious! Hannibal Lecter was a precise, meticulous man. He wouldn’t appreciate having to do things in a rush. Quickly, Noah headed to the kitchen, where he knew the alpha had been for hours today. Despite the rush in the first floor, on the kitchen there was only his alpha and a female beta.

Noah felt a rush of fondness at the sight of Doctor Lecter concentrated on artistically pouring a thick burgundy sauce on the tiny bites of meat with something bellow set on a silver plate. As always, the alpha had protected his elegant suit with a big black apron. His suit was dark cobalt green, yet his button-up shirt and the thin stripes would make sure that Hannibal’s and Noah’s clothing matched. The realisation made his cheeks heat up naturally for some strange reason.

“Doctor Lecter, is this plating to your likening?” inquired the sous-chef, presenting a tray of elaborate canapés.

“Yes, as always, excellent work, Miss Walton”, said his alpha after raising his maroon eyes from his own work to study the tray.

“Thank you, Doctor Lecter. I’ll start preparing the side dishes”, replied the beta sous-chef, beaming at the compliment.

The alpha nodded and then his maroon eyes found Noah standing by the door, “Noah, good evening. You look beautiful”

The little omega blushed becomingly, “Thank you, Doctor Lecter. You… You look very handsome as well”, he added stuttering at the end.

The handsome alpha straightened, setting aside the pitcher sauce and the spoon. He then untied his black apron revealing the elegant suit beneath it. Doctor Lecter was quite fashionable and enjoyed taking some risks, most alphas only wore the same suit in different shades of black, dark blue and grey. And here was Hannibal wearing dark green and extremely pale blue.

“You are too sweet, Noah. I have just finished plating the main dishes, shall we move to the sitting room to wait for our guests?”, asked the alpha charmingly as he offered his arm.

The omega smiled sweetly, setting his hand on the alpha’s arm and noting how toned the arm felt underneath the suit. He had always known Doctor Lecter was in fine shape. However, this felt superb. He blushed and scolded himself for his indecorous thoughts; he ought not to think of the alpha in such a manner.

They hadn’t made it to the sitting room, when the bell rung. The anxiety, that had disappeared in the presence of his alpha, returned anew and stronger than ever. Doctor Lecter gave him a soothing smile before opening the door.

It was two traditional alpha-omega couples, all four of them dressed to the nines although not excessively so.

“Good evening, I hope that you shall enjoy this little dinner party”, greeted Hannibal, “May I introduce you? This is Omega Noah Graham, my ward. Noah, this fine gentleman is Mr Nicholas Bradford and his Omega Isabella. And this madam is Mrs Catherine Mueller and her Omega Frederick”

Mr Bradford was an alpha of forty years to his name, with greying black hair and an outstanding moustache. His omega was a petite redheaded woman clad in a grey dress and a kind smile. Meanwhile, Mrs Mueller seemed stern due to her dark brown eyebrows and hair up in a severe bun yet the way she held her omega made her seem gentler. Omega Mueller was a petite man, only a little taller than William although at least a decade older, he was glowing with child.

“It is a pleasure to meet you”, voiced Noah timidly.

Mr Bradford, who was the one closest to the door, courteously replied, “And a pleasure to meet you too.”

“My, Hannibal where have you found such a beauty?” piped up Mrs Mueller unexpectedly jovial.

Doctor Lecter smiled as he let them in, where a servant was already waiting to take their jackets, “I was lucky enough to come across him in the south”

“Ah, Hannibal you can always find beauty in the most unexpected places”, commented Mr Bradford as he allowed the servant to take his heavy black jacket.

The alpha chuckled and gestured to a waiter Noah hadn’t spotted before, “May I interest you in a glass of champagne?”

“Isabella would like one, I am sure, you know I prefer…” started to say Mr Bradford and was interrupted by a waiter coming with a glass of whiskey and a glass of iced tea.

“Whiskey?” inquired Hannibal teasingly.

Mr Bradford barked in a laugh as he took the glass, “You do know me well, Hannibal”

“Omega Frederick, the glass of iced tea is for you. I hope you enjoy it, it is Rooibos tea, from Africa”, said Doctor Lecter.

“You spoil us, Hannibal”, responded Catherine Mueller as she took the tea and handed it to her pregnant omega.

“I am simply looking after my very good friends”, denied Doctor Lecter charmingly.

It was then that the doorbell rung again. This time it was a beta couple and the next time it was an alpha with his male omega. Every single time, Hannibal escorted him to the door and introduced him to his guests. Noah had dreaded how he would be treated, as he supposed most would think him Hannibal’s mistress. However, everyone was kind and polite to him even though mostly the alphas spoke amongst themselves and the omegas rarely spoke to the entire table.

The food was delicious, of course. Hannibal had slaved over it for the past week, how could it not? Dinner had been a bit awkward for him at times, even though the other members of the table didn’t expect him to talk overly much so he wasn’t under pressure to be eloquent and entertaining. Furthermore, the food was the focus of the dinner so he wasn’t the novelty at the table. All in all, it had been a nice dinner. He would not be so nervous the next time Hannibal organised another.

**Author's Note:**

> xenophile drew this amazing draft of Noah: http://thorsalittlebitch.tumblr.com/post/89170659466


End file.
